Wild Waterfall, Cascading Page
by Demon Slaying Hanyou
Summary: Cleon's daughter is ready to try for her sheild. Many girls have become pages since Kel, but none have succeeded. With the odds against her, can Lynn of Kennan rise to the challenge?
1. Wild Waterfall

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except what I own, which isn't what TP owns.

* * *

**K**ennan brimmed with business and prosperity that autumn. Under the watchful eyes of Lord Cleon, the fief was growing more and more everyday. Not only was Kennan doing brilliantly, but his family prospered as well.

Sitting at his desk, Cleon looked back when he heard a rap on his door. Looking up, he smiled at the sight of his wife, Ermelian. Her dark brown locks cascaded down her back and her golden eyes held a certain spark that still made his heart leap.

Crossing the floor quickly, he enveloped her in his arms. "Has the little devil gone to sleep yet?" He asked her, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"No, she is awaiting her father to tuck her in" She pulled out of his embrace with obvious reluctance and looked at him.

"Okay, okay. Tell her I'll be there in a minute. Just need to finish a couple of reports for King Jonathan on the progress if Kennan, then I should be done." Ermelian nodded and left, closing the door behind her, leaving Cleon to his work.

"Papa!" Upon entering the small bedroom his daughter slept in, the Lord of Kennan was pounced upon by his child. She was quite tall for her ten years of age, a quality she got from him not doubt. Her dark brown hair was nearly as wild as his own was, and her eyes were grey as storm clouds.

"Lynn, my roaring waterfall filled with rushing mystery and youth. Shouldn't you be asleep at this late hour?"

" No Papa, I wanted to ask you something. I need you to be absolutely serious, okay?" Cleon masked a grin and nodded solemnly, laying Lynn on the bed and sitting down beside her.

"Okay, I know I'm a year older than most and you might say 'no,' but please think about it." Lynn took a deep breath, then requested quickly, "May I go to the palace and train to become a knight?" The words were out before Cleon could completely register them. For a second, he seemed to have lost all coherent thought. Slowly, however, he pieced it together.

The lord frowned at this. He would love his daughter to train as he had, he had no doubt she could do it. However, Kennan was still one of the poorest fiefs in Tortall and most prone to being invaded should something go sour. He hated to even consider the idea, but it had become apparent that unless a miracle arose, she would be forced to follow in the path of most noble women and be forced to marry someone he chose, someone with money and a good name that could help fortify Kennan. It would be an arranged marriage, as he had gone through. A pang of guilt swept through Cleon as he leaned back, falling onto the bed.

"Lynn, we have been over the subject of marriage before, right?" She nodded uncertainly. "You know you'll have to marry someone you may of may not love, right? Some young lad with money and a strong family name." Once again, she nodded. "Well, it might be harder for you to marry someone like that if you were to become a knight."

"But, seeing as you want this so badly, I'll allow you to try this, on two conditions. One, your mother has to approve." Lynn nodded vigorously. "And two: If I find you a suitable husband when the time comes, you must come home, without argument." She hesitated, but nodded once more. Cleon kissed her on the cheek and tucked her safely into her bed.

"Good night, my wild waterfall."

* * *

Ain't this sweet? I just love how this is going! Not to shabby for my first POTS fic. Please review! 

Note: Just so there's no misunderstanding, Cleon refers to Lynn as a waterfall because that is the meaning of her name. It's not a huge thing, just a little nickname he has for his only daughter.


	2. A Reluctant Sponsor

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns POTS, not me.

I would like to say thanks to all the wonderful people who reviwed, especially the constructive critisim. I will definitely make this chapter much longer! And I would like to warn all who read this, it has been proven that ping-pong balls **DO** hurt.

* * *

**B**oth Lynn and Cleon entered the palace that morning. They were to meet the Training Master, Padraig haMinch, who would start her off on her mission to win her shield. Cleon was nervous-this would be the last time he saw his daughter until after her first year of page hood-but proud at the same time. Lynn walked with confidence, even as she began heading down the wrong corridor.

After guiding his daughter to the training master's office, he knocked on the door and entered when a voice inside obliged him to do so. "Sit down, please," haMinch's voice was unreadable, as was his expression. Both Lynn and Cleon sat.

"Sir Lord Cleon, it is an honor," He nodded to Lynn's father, who did the same in return. To Lynn he looked at her with what she thought of as suspicion. "And you must be Lynn."

"Yes my lord."

"Let me tell you that as long as I am the training master, you shall get no special privileges here. You will be treated as any other page." The girl smiled, there was no way she'd rather have it. "You are not allowed to be in any boy's room unless the door is open and vice versa. I will not be responsible for flirtatious activities and they will not be tolerated."

"My lord," Cleon spoke up now. "I hardly believe my daughter would do something like that."

"Indeed, I should hope not but one can never be too careful. It says on here she has wild magic but no Gift, is this true?"

"Yes."

"Did she bring a maid or servant?"

"Yes, we have our maid with us."

haMinch nodded and looked at Lynn now. "Very well; say farewell to your father and then Salma shall lead you to your room. When the supper bell rings we will find a sponsor for you before mess." With this said, the training master turned and walked off.

Before Lynn could say anything, Cleon wrapped his arms around her. My wild waterfall of wonder, what have you gotten yourself into? The raindrops of my worry shall flood Kennan, if not all of Tortall, within' the week."

"Papa, you mustn't worry. I won't disappoint you and Mama." She tried to wrap her arms around him, but they weren't long enough. Letting go, she grinned. "I'll be okay."

"Ah Lynn, your mother and I are always proud of you. Now, write to us every once and awhile okay? If you don't, we'll come back to Corus and find out _why_ you aren't writing."

"Yes Papa." He kissed her forehead, chuckling to himself.

"Now, good luck." Her father left, walking as if stones were tied to his feet. Lynn departed the opposite way and found a woman with short, frizzy hair and dark eyes. The woman led her to her room, telling her she'd been talking with Lynn's maid Rissa. Apparently, Rissa had said incredibly nice things about her mistress. Lynn smiled knowingly; Rissa was her best human friend in the whole world.

Salma left her with many instructions that began whirling in the page's mind as she closed the door. She found Rissa already unpacking her things. The girl was no older than age twenty. Her sturdy build and long brown hair that matched her eyes was great, but it was the older girl's loyalty and kind heart that made her Lynn's friend. As her maid unpacked, the noble noticed a young cat at her heels.

"Rissa, how did you sneak Emerald in here? We aren't allowed pets here!" Despite her arguments, the calico kitten jumped on the bed beside her owner, begging to be patted with her green eyes that were her namesake. Emerald got her wish and purred contentedly.

"Well, if you must now, she snuck into your suitcase. I found her shortly after we left and didn't have the heart to turn her away. I knew you wouldn't mind.

_You didn't honestly think I was going to let you leave, did you? _Emerald's question had a bit of a taunt to it.

"I should have known better. Thank you for coming with me Rissa, I appreciate it." The maid was about to respond when the dinner bell rung loudly. Both girls flinched, and then laughed repressively. Rissa literally shoved Lynn from the room so she would not get herself into trouble with the training master for lateness.

As she walked the halls, she found Lord haMinch accompanied by six older boys. One she distinctly noticed had short, coal black hair and sparkling blue eyes. She'd seen the prince once before, but never had she imagined she and him were almost the same age.

The first year pages lined up against the wall, each feeling the older pages' eyes upon them. Lynn was extremely surprised to see his highness line up with her and three others.

"Now," haMinch spoke slowly and clear. "From right to left, say your name and fief." He looked at the young boy on the right. He stated himself as Yuren of Genlith. He had a dark complexion with eyes and hair to match. His page sponsor was a third year, Rensome of Fenrigh. Next, the pale, burly page Armigo of Mirian chose to sponsor the only other girl besides me, Chimi of Queenscove. She was a pretty girl and we were good friends. Lynn was surprised she was just now noticing her. She looked almost just like her mother, but she had her "Uncle" Neal's emerald eyes. She wasn't surprised that, despite her normal, eastern-style clothes, she had the traditional hairstyle of a Yamani and the traditional knife she and her mother always carried.

After that Prince Alastor of Conte became sponsored by Regan of Ermelian-Lynn's cousin-and the small Mechien of Lowell became under the wing of Ian of Lowell, his older brother. Last in line was none other than:

"Lynn of Kennan."

"Who shall sponsor her?"

The two remaining, available sponsors looked at each other with mutual agreement; neither wanted the task of handling another girl. The only reason Armigo would probably sponsor Chimi was because she was one of the prettiest ladies any of those boys had seen. Not Lynn, she was just another girl, destined not to make it.

"No page is allowed to go without a sponsor." The boys looked at each other.

"I wouldn't take a girl. They never last." The one who spoke appeared to be just in his second year with light-colored hair and dark eyes. He was well-built, obviously no stranger to hard work.

"I would, but I don't have time," the other boy was shorter than Lynn, a lean youth with messy brown locks and hazel eyes.

"Well then, I deem it that you shall sponsor her, Marten of Stone Mountain." The other boys snickered at the blonde page, who rolled his eyes but wisely held his tongue.

"Yes, my lord."

"Well than, now that this escapade is over, let us be on to the mess."

* * *

Okay, this one was definitely longer! Better? More than likely not, but oh well. The first two or three chapters are always a bit boring. As always, I love your suggestions and if I get a nice, constructive review I shall absolutely adore you! Thanks! 


End file.
